1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an electrophoresis display pixel and a display apparatus, and more particularly, to an electrophoresis display pixel and a display apparatus having high display contrast ratio.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of flat panel displays (FPD), the characteristics of lighter, thinner and flexible designs are the foremost goal of the display apparatus for the future. The display technologies applied to the flexible display, electronic paper, and the electronic book include the liquid crystal display technology, the electrophoresis display technology, the electrochromic display technology, and the like.
The electrophoresis display includes an active device array substrate and an electrophoresis display film adhered on the active device array substrate. The electrophoresis display film has a display mass material and a plurality of display particles distributed in the display mass material. The display mass material is, for example, a display solution, and the display particles are particles with positive voltage polarity or negative voltage polarity. The active device array substrate includes a plurality of pixel structures, each of which has an active device and a pixel electrode.
A user commonly views the displayed image from a side of the electrophoresis display adjacent to the electrophoresis display film and away from the active device array substrate. That is to say, the active device array substrate is located at a non-display side, and the electrophoresis display film is located at a display side. The electrophoresis display displays images by applying different voltages to the pixel electrodes through the active devices disposed on the active device array substrate such that the electric field inside the electrophoresis display film is changed to drive the movement of the display particles. The display particles are used to reflect the ambient light. Therefore, the color of the display particles is presented when the display particles move toward the display side, and the color of the display mass material is presented when the display particles move away from the display side.